Kingdom Hearts: Stone Soup and other Tales
by Elon Alanor
Summary: Kingdom Hearts Characters within Good ol' Fairy Tales. NOT a subsitution tale, Nor Shall I just strictly re-tell the story. Rated T for Possible Language. Sorry Folks, No Yaoi.


Kingdom Hearts: Stone soup and other tales.

I had gotten inspiration for this story from a couple Areas, like a play for some of these stories, and a Fan fiction called "Odd fairy tales," I think. These one-shots are based on old stories I heard as a child. It won't be a strict re-telling of each story; it'll be more-often-than-not a telling of it with more… personality.

Stone Soup.

Axel, as was his name, walked across the lonely road, back from a mission at last. He yawned, and his Belly growled.

"Ugh… Why Do I have to walk back?" He grumbled, glaring at a rock in front of him. "And… HOW THE HELL CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE?"

As if in answer to his shouted question, The Clouds opened up, first with a small drop on his nose, then a full-blown Downpour that threatened to drown the red head.

". .. I had to ask." He muttered, running to some lights in the distance in order to get some shelter, or at least some food.

The lights grew into a small, quaint town, which had People with full houses and empty fridges.

"… AND IF I SEE YOU AGAIN, I'LL THRASH YOU!" and, on that note, A door was slammed in Axel's face.

"… All I did was knock." He muttered, Continuing to the last house. This house was a part of a farm. Axel Knocked on the front door, shaking a bit of rainwater out of his hair.

"Hello?" The door opened to a Brown haired young woman who smiled serenely at Axel.

"Uh… Could you let me in for a while? I'm Kinda hungry…" He said, glaring at the rain.

The woman smiled sadly and shook her head. "I'm trying to cook dinner, and I don't think I have a whole lot to give…"

Axel blinked, and came up with an Idea. "Well, I have this Magical…" He rummaged through his Pockets and pulled out a Shiny stone. '… I was going to give this to Roxas, but…'

"This Magical Soup Stone!"

The woman was about to answer until a voice called "Magical Soup stone?"

Suddenly, a Tall, Black-haired man was standing next to the woman. "Areith, this stone could be amazing! C'mon, let's see it work!" He said, sounding all the while like an overgrown boy.

Areith smiled and glanced at the man. "Zack…"

Zack gave Areith his patented puppy Dog eyes. "Please?"

Areith sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "C'mon, let's set him a place."

Zack cheered and joined into the laughter coming from inside. Areith motioned for Axel to follow, who gladly did, taking off his coat in the hall. Axel looked around the kitchen until he found a huge black pot and filled it with water, heating it over some fire.

"Now, The Stone goes in, and when it boils, it should be done." He said to the crowd behind him, which included two boys, one was Roxas' age, and one was quite a bit younger, the man of the house, Zack, and A young girl with platinum blond hair.

"Sora, Tidus, Namine, Come help set the table!" Areith called from inside, causing all three to have a look of regret before leaving to set the table.

"I'm Axel by the way. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Axel said, preparing "Stone soup."

"Zack Fair, Ex-SOLDIER. Nice to meet you." Zack said, smiling.

"You know what goes great in Stone soup? Carrots." Axel said, giving a wave.

"Carrots! Of course!" Zack said, Grabbing a group and handing them to Axel.

And while Axel was cutting the carrots, He mentioned "Oh, and Onions. One can never forget onions." Axel said, dropping the carrots into the pot.

Once Axel had chopped and added the onions, the Pot started to boil. Suddenly, the pot flashed and, in place of the weak broth, was a Full bodied stew. Axel was stumped, but he didn't show it. "Viola~ Stone soup."

Zack applauded, grinning enthusiastically. "Excellent! Cool! Amazing!" He said, drawing the attention of the people setting the table, who came with bowls.

They all sat down for dinner, Axel telling those stories from places far away, and before long, the soup was finished, and the rain had stopped. The Fairs thanked Axel for the meal, handing Axel back the stone. "I Couldn't—" Axel Started, trying to protest, but Areith cut him off.

"Keep this stone for when you get hungry again? I think you could try." She said, smiling.

"Big-brother Axel, You should come back sometime!" Tidus said, grinning widely.

"And Remember, It's A-X-E-L, Got it memorized?" Axel said, grinning as the others laughed, and Axel was on his way.

The Magic of the Soup stone worked only when he was sharing a meal, and all sorts of friends appeared when stone soup was prepared.

Viola~ The Pilot chapter.

Now, if anyone could guess who was Yelling at Axel, They get 9001 Internet points.


End file.
